


[Podfic] Let Your Heart Be Light

by akikotree, gloria_andrews



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Weather, Christmas, Fluff, Homesickness, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Travel Mishaps, contains music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_andrews/pseuds/gloria_andrews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his flight is canceled due to terrible weather, Harry gets stuck in a little motel the day before Christmas Eve. Louis happens to be the only other guest. Podfic of a story with the same title, contains music excerpts from Judy Garland's "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas".</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Let Your Heart Be Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let Your Heart Be Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767598) by [gloria_andrews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_andrews/pseuds/gloria_andrews). 



## Streaming

(stream by clicking [here](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/1D-hazlou-%20Let%20Your%20Heart%20Be%20Light%20edited.mp3).) 

## Duration

23 minutes, 42 seconds 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/1D-hazlou-%20Let%20Your%20Heart%20Be%20Light%20edited.mp3) | **Size:** 21.8 MB 

| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
